


Mine

by froggy_freek



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Art, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a lovely (do read incredibly sexy) portreyal of Vaako as a vampire and his dare we say possessive streak when it comes to Riddick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood & Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196250) by [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe). 



> I really cannot resist Vaako/Riddick .. I just cannot ... *sigh* the world does need more of anything for this pairing ...

[ ](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/vampire_vaako.png.html)

 

Can be also found on my [Tumbles](http://froggy-freek.tumblr.com/post/122549310717/i-love-vaako-i-love-riddick-nuff-said-d-can) 


End file.
